nerdyconsolereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
GameCube Review
Brief Description: The GameCube was released by Nintendo in 2000... I mean hey, if the world's going to end we might as well enjoy it, right? There is another version of this console called the Panasonic Q, that was made by a collaboration of companies. The Positive Points: -It was the most powerful console and had the best graphics for it's time (alongside the Xbox). -There were A LOT of third-party games released for it. In fact, the far majority of all the games that were playable on the PS2 were also playable on the GameCube. There were even plenty of exclusive third-party titles. In fact, the GameCube is the only Nintendo console where you can play EA Sports game on (aside from the original Wii which is fully backwards compatible with the GameCube). It also had a crazy large variety of genres as well, it had shooters, horrors, platformers, adventurers, sports, racers, fighters, etc. -The controllers were awesome! From personal experience, I can testify that they were super slick and comfortable both to use and to hold. And they looked like insectoids from Galaga (in case you were wondering, that's a good/cool thing). -It was PURPLE. I know, I know what you're all thinking: "Oh, it's so toyish." "Oh, it doesn't look mature."... WHO CARES!? There is no other home console in the world that's the same colour as the GameCube. If anything, I'd brag about having a purple console. It should be as simple as this: Nintendo has a purple console, Sony/Microsoft/Sega/Atari/Mattel/Panasonic don't, Nintendo wins. -Aside from purple, it, along with the controllers, came in many different cool colours. These included black, white, grey, silver, blue, purple, yellow, and even orange. And now you can get the Super Smash Bros. GameCube controller... DIBS! -It had small disks that were unique, cheap, and decreased the risk of them getting ripped off. Unfortunately, as most of you may know, these disks had a dark side to them. -It was one of the first consoles to introduce wireless controllers. The Negative Points: -The controllers had a few unique features that kind of diminished their value. In order to charge a wireless controller you needed to plug it in to a 2-prong outlet, which not only means you have to stop playing, but also means you'll likely need to get an extra power bar just to charge all of you're controllers. Also they were missing a second bumper, and only one of their joysticks were clickable. -Because of how small the disks were, the data was a bit jammed into them, which lead to poor sound quality. -Despite the name, the GameCube was actually shaped like a 3D rectangle rather than an actual cube. A minor detail, but still a bit of a lie and a disappointment. -It didn't have any built-in memory, meaning that it required separate and exclusive memory cartridges to operate. Innovative: Yes Affordability At It's Release (affordability for it's time): Cheap General Public Rating: Very Underrated Success: Almost Unsuccessful My Personal Final Rating: Epic (5/6)